Behind the mask
by snowbaby921
Summary: Adrian Pucey was cursed during the final battle, turned half vampire and having to live with what that means. He has to find his mate or mates before he turned twenty five or his blood starts to turn on him. More inside. Slash, Mpreg, Rated M for reason do not like do not read. Adrian/Harry/Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so I know I said that I don't want to start anything before I move but I have had a request for a Harry/Adrian/Marcus story and the ideas just keep flowing into my head with this. So I want to start it and just want to warn everyone that I may not get this done before I move, but as soon as I get to where I am going, my friend will let me quickly post what I have on her computer. **

**I have other stories I am waiting to publish until they are done, but those are going to be very very long anyway. This has just taken over my brain. **

**So FlintLover I hope you end up liking this in the end. This is like the third first chapter I have written out and this is the line of story I am going to take. **

**Title: Behind the mask  
**

**Summary: Adrian Pucey was cursed during the final battle, turned half vampire and having to live with what that means. He has to find his mate or mates before he turned twenty five or his blood starts to turn on him, Will he be able to do it, what is it is someone or more than one person that hates him. What is this person has a past love that broke him. How will he get them to love him in return.  
**

**Warnings: Slash (Male/Male) relationships. Threesome, MPREG, Violence. If anything else will post before each chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Adrian hated his life. After the final battle he finished off school with his secret intact, only a few choice people at the time knew about it. He was cursed by his father and was now half vampire, but the only thing was he couldn't feed off anyone but the person or people his magic chose as his mate or mates. He also couldn't be in any type of sexual relationship with anyone but that same person or persons. He could also bare children, not like he really wanted to in the first place, what man would want to carry a child within him.

He had tried to date people in the past but he wasn't even able to kiss them, figuring out that they were not what his magic had wanted. He knew that he needed to find his mates before he turned twenty five, the time when he should start feeding because his human blood wouldn't be able to sustain him much longer.

The nurse had told him he was a rare breed, because he wasn't changed by another vampire but changed by a curse, there were only a hand full of them in the world because they always died from not finding those their magic wanted.

Adrian sat in his apartment, trying to figure out how he was going to pay the next months rent. It was hard to find a job, everyone needing to know your blood status, most jobs doing testing before hiring because they didn't want non wizards working for them. So he had lost his last job when new owners took over, reassessing every employee.

Draco had offered him a job within his company, as a body guard with his lover, but Adrian refused. He knew that Draco's lover was Marcus Flint a former house mate, but he didn't want to work with the older man. He had always scared Adrian when they were back in school and he was glad that he wasn't around for his last year.

So now Adrian was looking in the paper for a job, trying to find something he loved to do and something that would hire him. He hated that everyone had to know what he was, nothing was private anymore, and many had told others about him and he couldn't even walk down the street without someone having something rude to say about his blood.

An article caught his eye and he scanned it for a few moments. A Quidditch shop was hiring, needing someone as soon as possible. The owner just lost a couple of it's workers and was in desperate need of someone that knew about the sport. Adrian tucked the paper under his arm and threw a jacket on before heading out the door.

A few moments later, after apperating to Diagon ally, Adrian found himself standing in front of P and W Quidditch supplies. When he opened the door a bell rang letting everyone in the building know someone else was there. A black head of hair popped up behind a counter and greeted him.

"Welcome to P and W Quidditch supplies how may I help you. Pucey?" His last name caught his attention as he looked over and spotted the most attractive man he had ever seen. His scent flowed into Adrian's nose and his magic started to go slightly haywire. He had to brace himself on the wall and act like it was nothing to be concerned about.

"Do I know you?" Adrian asked politely, not wanting to jeopardize his chance of a job. He continued to look over the guy in front of him, dark hair, bright green eyes, friendly smile, drop dead gorgeous body and the blood underneath his skin smelled amazing. Adrian just knew he was one of his mates, just who was he?

"Yeah I don't blame you for not wanting to know me out side of school." The man smiled to him before coming around the counter. Adrian got a better view of the man and almost ran out the door.

"Potter? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It's been a couple of years. You didn't return to school after the battle." Adrian replied.

"Yeah, needed to move on with my life. So what brings you to my store today?" Harry asked as he moved around the store.

"I saw the article in the paper about the job opening." Adrian stated and saw Harry stop moving.

"Right, okay. I guess I don't have to ask you if you know anything about Quidditch, having been chaser on your team for several years." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, surprised you remember that." Adrian ran a hand threw his hair and chuckled.

"Kind of my job as Captain of my own team. Anyway I guess the only question I really have to ask is when can you start?" Harry asked. Adrian was shocked, normally the boss wanted you to get tested for non wizard blood, even if they didn't care about it, just to know.

"Uh, right away would be great." Adrian smiled.

"How about tomorrow I'll start the training, not much to learn, just where everything is and how to run the register, basic stuff." Harry stated.

"Yeah that's fine. May I ask why you are looking for someone so quickly?" Adrian asked and saw a sad expression go upon Harry's face.

"Uh. My co-owner decided to run off with my employee, so lost both in one." Harry stated with a smile.

"Oh. Well I'll be happy to start tomorrow, and you don't have to worry about me running off with anyone." Adrian joked and felt like an idiot afterwards.

"Thanks. I'll see you at nine sharp." Harry said as Adrian walked out the door, trying not to run back in and drown in Harry's scent.

He couldn't believe his magic would do this to him, Harry Potter of all people. Why him, why why why? Adrian kept asking himself.

He wanted to find out more about Harry and he knew who to go to for that information. For some reason, he had no clue, Theo Nott had married Hermione Granger. They had somehow had and kept a relationship going secret for a year before the battle and got married right away afterwards. Adrian had once asked her about Ron but she just laughed and Said she was not his type.

Once he was home he quickly rang Theo and asked if he could go over. Theo knew about his condition and rightfully told Hermione with Adrian's permission. They swore never to tell anyone else and he was thankful for that. Quickly becoming friends with the girl his best friend married.

"Hey Theo, Mione how is everything?" He asked once he was invited in.

"Great. What's wrong?" Hermione asked seeing his face frown for a moment, he could never get away with anything with that woman.

"I have a new job." He said.

"Oh That's great. Where?" She asked as they all sat down around the living room, Hermione curling up against Theo.

"P and W Quidditch supplies, Harry hired me this afternoon. I start tomorrow. What happened with his co-owner?" He asked. Hermione fidgeted against Theo and his friend lowered his head.

"His co-owner was also his best friend and lover." Hermione stated.

"What? He said his co-owner ran off with his employee." Adrian said sitting straighter in his seat.

"Yeah that's Ron for you." Theo stated.

"Ron. As in Weasely? I should have known that was what the W stood for, but why would he do that to Harry? Who was the employee?" Adrian asked.

"Um." Theo stalled looking from Hermione to Theo.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"It was Justin." Theo quietly stated and Adrian's face fell.

"Oh." He looked to the floor, his heart sinking for a moment.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was a Hufflepuff Adrian had dated right before he was cursed. He had tried to stay with him afterwards, he deeply loved the other boy, but Justin didn't want to try. He quickly pulled away from Adrian after hearing what had happened and broke his heart by telling him to stay far away from him.

"I'm sorry Adrian." Theo said after a few moments.

"It's alright. I figured out Harry is at least one of my mates, if I have any more than him." Adrian blurted out to get over the awkwardness of Justin.

"What. Oh wow. Good luck with that." Hermione said sadly.

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"He sort of took a vow not to be with anyone else. Ron broke him Adrian. They were friends for a very long time and turned into lovers. He gave Ron everything he had, all his love, trust and time. He is hurting really badly." Hermione stated.

"Alright. I'll stay away from him like that then. It will be hard but I have to have this job, no one else will hire me."

"We understand that. Just remember we are here if you need us. I don't understand why you didn't take Draco up on his job offer." Theo said.

"Marcus. I would have to work with Marcus. He hated me in school and I'm pretty sure he would still hate me now. Just drop it alright." Adrian said not seeing the look in Theo's eyes as he said that about Marcus.

"Yeah. Well good luck with working with Harry. Just be careful with him alright." Hermione said.

"I will. If I survive long enough to stay there." Adrian didn't explain. He knew his time was limited. He was nineteen now and had at least six years left, he just didn't want to wait that long knowing Harry was right there now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP….CRASH!

Adrian threw his alarm clock across the room and made it smash into the wall. He quickly sat up to asses the damage and groaned when he saw it in pieces on the floor. Reaching for his wand he quickly pointed it to the mess and fixed the broken clock. It was too early in the morning for this but he knew he had to get up and ready for his new job.

After everything he heard from Hermione and Theo the night before he didn't want to be another person Harry got disappointed in. He wanted to be there and help the other man out. He couldn't help thinking about those green eyes that widened in surprise when he saw him, he wanted to know what was running in Harry's mind at that moment.

When he stood in the shower, under the spray of cold water, he couldn't help but think of Harry's body, what it would look like under the clothes he wore, what it would look like in front of him right now under the spray of the water. Deciding now was not a good time to get himself excited, he quickly turned off the water and proceeded to dry and get dressed.

Right when he was about to walk out the door his phone rang and he quickly answered it, seeing who it was and knowing he would get annoyed if he sent it to voicemail.

"Yes Draco, what did you want this early in the morning?" Adrian sighed into the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I still have that opening if you needed that job." Draco said into the phone. "Fuck Marcus I'm on the damn phone leave me alone." Adrian rolled his eyes at that.

"I have a job now Draco, thanks anyway."

"Where did YOU find a job?" Adrian almost dropped his phone at the tone his friend used. He wanted to answer truthfully but he thought better of it, remembering how Draco hated Harry.

"It doesn't matter, I just found one and I really have to let you go or I will be late."

"Adrian don't you hang up on me. Marcus shut up." Draco scolded.

" I really have to go Dra.."

"I want to know where you work Adrian." Draco spat into the phone.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Adrian asked as he began to walk out of his apartment building.

"Give me my phone back." He heard yelled and then a muffled noise and a slam of a door.

"Adrian?" A new voice said into the phone making a shiver run down Adrian's back as he heard it.

"Uh Ye..yeah." he stuttered out.

"It's Marcus." Adrian was taken aback at hearing who it was talking to him and his stomach jolted, making him stop in his tracks just down the street from his place.

"Don't tell Draco where you work." Was said into the phone. Adrian felt his eyebrows knit together at that.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just don't." Then the line went dead and he pulled the phone away from his face and looked at it for a minute.

"That was weird." He stated before apperating to his job.

"Harry I'm here." He said as he walked into the building, not seeing his boss anywhere. He slowly walked further into the building and heard a voice coming from the back.

"I understand how many you want. You will never change will you, always the same arrogant prat all these years. I'll have them ready by this afternoon, send someone else over to get them I don't want to see your face in here." Then Adrian heard something slam down and Harry yell out in frustration.

"Harry?" He asked threw the door, hearing the other man jump and swear.

"Adrian." Harry nodded when he opened the door coming out.

"Is everything alright?" He asked moving back to give the man some breathing room.

"Yes. That was just your little from Malfoy bugging me to get his order ready early." Harry said as he moved towards the front of the store.

"Draco? Is he coming here?" Adrian asked.

"No, I told him to send someone else. He'll probably send Flint." Adrian swallowed thickly at hearing this, the feeling in his stomach jolting back to life.

"Marcus? I thought he was only Draco's body guard not his servant." He heard Harry laugh at the comment before turning around and pinning him with an intense stare.

"Marcus will come here when ever he can. Don't say anything to him when he just sits for awhile, I let him. Don't come into the back room either if we go back there, there are things I need to speak to him about." Harry stated. "Now let's get you acquainted with the shop."

Adrian was surprised with how fast Harry's demeanor changed from talking about Marcus, like there was something there, to talking about the shop. Adrian followed Harry around for the better part of the hour and then learned the register. When Harry felt that Adrian would do fine on his own he quickly left him to make up Draco's order and wait for Marcus.

Sometime shortly after lunch the bell rang above the door making Adrian look up from the shelf he was adjusting. He saw Marcus come in and head right to the back of the store, not even looking around. Adrian was slightly thankful for this, feeling something pull at his chest when he saw Harry rush back there after him.

Adrian shook his head and tried not to think about them, or what they were doing, but it was hard. Harry was his mate, even if he didn't know it, and Adrian felt it was his right to know what he was doing back there. He slowly made his way to the back and saw the door slightly ajar and peeked into the crack. His mouth fell open and he covered it with one of his hands, trying no to let sound come out.

Marcus had Harry pinned against the wall, lips pushing against Harry's. Harry's leg was wrapped around Marcus, pulling him closer and his arms pinned against the wall in one of Marcus' hands. Harry threw his head back as Marcus moved his lips down his neck and moved his other hand into Harry's pants.

Adrian couldn't take it any longer and quickly moved away from the door, knocking into a pile of boxes. He didn't stay to fix them, but ran to the front back to his shelf and continued to place things upon it. He heard Harry and Marcus come out of the back room, one of them picking up the falling pile and moving towards him.

"Adrian were you just in the back area?" Harry asked as he came into sight, lips red and puffy, hair slightly a mess.

"No, I've been trying to get these accessories placed, why?" Adrian looked up to him and back towards Marcus.

"Adrian? This is where you work?" Marcus asked as he came from around Harry.

"Yeah." He answered looking down to the floor, hating himself for wanting to kill the other man.

"Make sure Draco doesn't find out." Was all the other man replied with before turning back to Harry. "I'll take the order now." Harry nodded and led Marcus back to his office where he had Draco's brooms.

Adrian felt like his world was about to crumble. Seeing Harry and Marcus together and looking into Marcus' eyes he realized the one boy that made him fear for his life in school was another one of his mates, and he was already intimately involved with his other one. He wondered why Marcus was doing this and why Harry was involved in this also, knowing Marcus was involved with Draco.

He spent the rest of his first day at work wondering if he should just tell Harry he couldn't work for him any longer. He knew that seeing the two of them together was going to be a common thing and he didn't think he could live with that. He felt his fangs start to descend as he thought about what he saw once more.

"Adrian are you alright?" He heard from behind him making him jump and look at Harry, a shocked expression crossing his face. "Your eyes." Harry explained while looking at him.

Adrian held his breath and closed his eyes, knowing that they had turned slightly silver and red. He tried to calm his angry thoughts before he opened them but nothing he thought about could stop him from thinking of his mates.

"Adrian." He heard Harry say again and then felt a small amount of pressure on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as he saw Harry staring at him as he removed his hand.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Adrian placed what he had been holding onto the shelf and began to move towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have to go home, I… I can't work here any more I'm so sorry." Adrian all but ran out the door and apperated as fast as he could back to his apartments, making himself take his medication and lay in his bed, refusing to ever leave his apartment again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so this kinda sucks. My computer actually used up it's last leg, even though the place I brought it said it was fixed, something just happened and the damn thing crashed. Gets stuck loading on windows updates. **

**Anyway I am using a different computer right now and It is one of those tiny little small things, which I hate with a passion. I am going to post this chapter, I don't know if there will be anymore before I move on Saturday, have some stuff still to do before I leave. **

**I hope this chapter is alright and thank you for adding as fav. Would love to see more reviews so when I come back I know where people would like to see this going. I already know the pairing so please no suggestions on that one. **

**Chapter 3:**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go Away." Adrian mumbled into his pillow, peaking an eye out and seeing the bright light of his clock read eight pm.

He had come right home after running out of P and W Quidditch, he needed to be as far away from Harry and the smell of Marcus as possible. He was jealous as fuck that his two mates were together, one apparently a cheater. How could he live with knowing that one would so easily go behind a persons back like that, someone they were supposed to love.

KNOCK KNOCK

"GO AWAY." Adrian yelled still knowing the person wouldn't be able to hear him with his face covered as it was.

He really didn't care. He didn't want to be disturbed. Maybe if the person didn't hear him they would think he wasn't home. Flashes of Harry and Marcus together in the back room continued to play in his head and he had to snap his eyes open. He hated feeling like this, knowing he found his mates and now he definitely wouldn't be able to have them.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Adrian threw his pillow off his head and threw his feet onto the floor. He grumbled under his breath and made his way slowly to the door, he could hear only one person breathing on the other side and had to close his eyes when he smelled who it was.

Sometimes he hated having these abilities and wished he was normal again. He wished he could go back and just hide in Slytherin with the rest of the coward in his house during the final battle. He cursed his father and couldn't help but be glad the ass hole wasn't around any longer.

Just as another knock was hitting the door Adrian slowly opened it to see a shocked face Harry standing there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Adrian asked as he kept his head down, looking at the floor and wanting to stay clear of the others eyes.

"Why did you leave like that? What happened? Was it Marcus?" Harry asked bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"It wasn't Marcus, but I…..I just can't work for you any longer." Adrian said and tried to close the door, only to have Harry grab a hold of it and push it open. "Please go Harry."

"No I want to know why you can't work in my store?" Harry questioned.

Adrian started to feel himself get angry, he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to become angry with Harry, his mate. His fangs started to descend and turned around quickly away from Harry.

"What happened to you Adrian?" He felt the other man's hand on his shoulder and flinched at the contact.

"Just go, Please. If you don't know what has happened to me then you don't need to know, just please leave." Adrian tried again.

His mind was running around trying to figure out why Harry wouldn't know what he was. How could he not, it seemed the whole wizard community know. Adrian was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear or see Harry move into his home and stand in front of him. He felt when a hand came up under his chin and lifted his face up however.

"Why are your eyes that color?" Harry asked in wonder. Adrian knew he wouldn't be able to guess what he was right away, only half breeds or ones who have been changed by magic had these eyes.

"You really don't know. You haven't heard after all these years?" Adrian asked trying to keep his mouth as closed as he could.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to know. I don't want you to know, just please leave." Adrian tried to maneuver Harry towards the door but he didn't want to hurt him.

"I will agree to leave on one condition." Harry smiled.

"And what is that?" Adrian asked as he moved away yet again.

"You come back to the store tomorrow and continue to work for me. I won't ask you any more question about what happened and wait until you feel comfortable to tell me on your own." Harry stated.

Adrian stood in shock for a few moments. He so desperately wanted to tell Harry now so he knew the danger he was in and then he would go running and stay safely away from him.

"Fine, I'll be there in the morning. I just need to know something." Adrian said.

"Alright." Harry replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are you seeing Marcus?" Adrian saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise as he stepped back a little.

"I guess you were near the back today then huh?" Adrian looked to the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry you saw what ever you saw, please don't tell anyone. I love him." Harry stated making Adrian's heart constrict in pain.

"O…Okay. I thought he was with Draco. At least they have been since school." Adrian couldn't help but say, Draco was supposed to be his friend.

"They split up. Not a lot of people know this, I'm surprised Draco didn't tell you. Marcus and I ran into each other the first time he came to my store, we had an instant connection and broke it off with Draco" Harry replied.

"No Draco never told me. I guess all I can say now is good for you? Marcus is a very quiet guy, you two seem like total opposites." Adrian said not lifting his eyes from the floor.

"Yeah but we love each other. Marcus may be quiet but he says the right things when he does talk. I was so sick of having to protect people, it's a good thing to know that I don't have to protect him. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked walked back to the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Adrian replied and watched Harry leave, quickly running to his Floo and going to Theo's without warning.

"Woah Adrian what's up?" His friend asked when he landed on his living room floor. His eyes shot up and he heard Theo gasp before running into his kitchen. Adrian felt a bottle press to his lips moments later and he finally, finally felt himself relax.

"Arian are you alright. I haven't seen you this bad off since your father."

"Stop." Adrian interrupted him. "Please don't say it." He pulled himself off the floor and onto the couch, trying to compose himself.

"What the hell happened?" Theo asked.

"Harry and Marcus are together." He said lowly.

"Marcus Flint? Harry is with Marcus? I thought Marcus was with Draco?" Theo asked.

"So you didn't know they split either. FUCK. Marcus is another mate." Adrian placed his head in his hands feeling his fangs again, he really didn't need this.

"Marcus. You and Marcus and Harry, wow. At least they are already together, now all you have to do and get them both to fall for you." Theo smiled making Adrian glare at him in return.

"I almost bit Harry today. I was so jealous after seeing him with Marcus, it was before I realized Marcus was my mate also. I wanted to mark him and keep Marcus away from him. I ran out of the store after Marcus left and told Harry I quit.

"Harry showed up to my house a little while ago and I ended up agreeing to go back to work after he told me about him and Marcus, how they loved each other. I almost bit him again, he saw my eyes and asked questions. How could he not know what I am?" Adrian asked.

"Hermione didn't until I told her. You know that her , Harry and Ron were not around the school to much during the final battle. The three of them basically stayed to them selves after that, I was lucky I was already with Hermione before then or I don't think I would be with her now. So unless you tell him or someone else that knows you are working there tells him then he won't know." Theo informed him.

"Great. Well I should go, have to go to work tomorrow." Adrian rolled his eyes and bid Theo goodbye before jumping back into the floo and heading home.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this. I am glad I finally got this out there. I won't be adding anything new for at least a week maybe two. I am hoping to get to a friends computer by then and be able to post more. **

**I would love to hear from everyone and see what ideas you may have. I have two other stories I am also writing, one for Harry Potter and one for Kingdom Hearts. All these will begin to be posted when I am settled. **

**Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I am not completely settled yet but I do have internet finally. So here I am back and typing the new chapters I have written. I went back and re-read the other chapters posted and will work on corrections tomorrow, but right now I wanted to at least get one chapter up so no one thought I was a ghost. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this as much as I have enjoyed writing and thanks to FlintLover for being so patient with me and waiting for this to come out. **

**Chapter 4:**

Adrian stood in his apartment looking at his front door, willing himself to leave and go to work. He didn't want to go and almost bite Harry again. He didn't want to see Marcus come there and be with Harry. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and curl under his blanket and go back to sleep.

He turned slowly and looked at his bedroom door, sighing as he moved towards his front door and made his way down to the apperation point. Once he landed outside of P and W Quidditch supplies he stood there for a few moments to gather his thoughts and entered the building.

The bell rang and Harry sprang from his seat behind the counter when he spotted Adrian enter the store. He smiled at him, making Adrian take a step back for a moment as Harry's scent made it's way over to him with every move Harry made.

"I'm so glad you made it Adrian. I was afraid you would decide not to show up." Harry smiled, stopping right in front of him. "I need you to place some of the newer models in the window today if that's alright?" Harry asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Adrian nodded, confused how Harry could be so chipper and not act at all curious as to what was wrong with him.

Adrian made his way over to the window and saw the brooms he was supposed to place there laying on a blanket on the floor. He couldn't help but remember back to school when he loved to fly and wished he was back there, just for a moment.

As he was placing the brooms in the window he saw people walking by and look at him, pointing and giving him dirty looks. A couple of people were about to walk into the store and changed their minds when they saw him standing there with the brooms. He knew people seeing him would drive business away for Harry and he knew he would have to tell Harry what his condition was so he would not loose money.

He hung his head down when he placed the last broom in the window and made his way back to where Harry was, stopping when he heard the bell ring and Marcus' scent invaded his senses. His head spun around and his eyes caught the other man's, making him turn directions away from Harry's office. Adrian leaned against one of the shelves and watched as Marcus made his way back to the office door and smirk to him before walking right in.

Adrian felt his heart drop and his stomach twist as he heard the lock click into place from across the room. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and tell Marcus that Harry was just as rightfully his as he was Marcus', just as Marcus was his also. He needed to get out of there and he needed to leave now.

He knew he wouldn't ever be able to stay past lunch time, it seemed Marcus came by everyday to see Harry and he wasn't sure if he could ever take them being here at the same time without him ending up doing something. Adrian walked up to the office door and he could smell the arousal coming from the other side, he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from slamming the door open and taking them both right there.

He slowly calmed down and knocked on the door quickly, hearing the two men behind the door fumble for what he assumed to be their clothes.

"It's just me. I just wanted to let you know I need to leave. I'm sorry but I don't think I can work any later than right before lunch everyday." Adrian stated before trying to make a clean break out of the store.

As he reached the front door and was about to open it he heard the office door open. He heard the two men bickering for a moment and froze when he heard Marcus speak.

"You don't know what he is Harry, just let him go."

"He has not caused me any harm Marcus. Why must you be this way?" Harry asked.

"I am only trying to protect you love." Marcus said in return and Adrian could hear the older man kiss Harry.

"I know and I love you for that, but I trust him alright." Then he heard foot steps coming towards him and he quickly opened the door and was about to step out when a hand landed on his shoulder making all his nerves dance in pleasure.

"Please don't leave Adrian." Harry stated.

"You should listen to Marcus. Just let me go. I'll work here every morning but I will have to leave before….before lunch." Adrian replied hanging his head, trying to keep Marcus out of it.

"So this is about Marcus. You told me yesterday that it wasn't. Why did you lie to me?" Harry asked sounding wounded.

"It's not really about him."

"But he knows what happened to you?" Harry interrupted him. Adrian nodded his head still not looking at him.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in the morning then. I'll let you know when Marcus is heading over everyday and you can leave." Harry stated before letting Adrian's shoulder go.

Adrian fled the doorway and ducked into the ally right next to the store to catch his barring. He didn't need people staring at him and saying crap as he walked down to the apperation point.

"Adrian." He looked up to the sound of his name and he saw Marcus looming over him, making him cower into the brick of the building, even though he knew he could take the older man now.

"You better not think you can take him away from me." Marcus stated, stepping closer, causing Adrian to hold in a moan from his scent, as he stood up.

"I…I'm not trying to take him away. I just need the money. Pl….Please let me leave Marcus." Adrian tried to walk around the other man but found himself pinned by Marcus' arms on either side of his head.

"You better not. He's not your mate, so don't think he is." Adrian looked right into Marcus eyes and felt his fangs descend as his eyes roamed down to the veins in his neck.

He wanted to taste what his mate tasted like, how sweet it would be. He had never tasted blood right from a person before but now knowing one of his mates was standing so close the hunger was aching.

"I…" Adrian's breath started to come out in pants. He was trying so hard to fight the urge to just bite into Marcus' flesh. "Have to go."

"Tell him or I will." Marcus said before finally walking away.

Adrian slid down the cold bricks of the building and sat there for several minutes trying to collect himself. He slowly made his way to the apperation point and back to his apartment only to find he had a guest waiting for him when he arrived.

"Well you finally decide to come home. I've been waiting for a couple hours. Your blood supply seems to be lacking Adrian." Draco stated standing in the middle of Adrian's living room.

"What the hell are you doing here Draco?" Adrian snapped, still feeling the effects of being around Marcus.

"Touchy touchy. Do you need something to help you out?" Draco asked baring his neck to Adrian.

"You know I can't Draco, why do you keep trying?" Adrian stated as he walked around the blonde and into his kitchen.

Ever since Draco had found out what Adrian was he had been trying to pursue him. He knew Adrian couldn't sleep with him or drink from him but he always tried. A couple of times Draco even tried to force him but he could not just push Draco out of his life for the simple fact that Draco was his supplier. When ever Adrian needed blood from the blood bank, Draco would give him several bags.

"Come on Adrian, just once, it won't hurt you that badly." Draco asked as he walked up to him.

Adrian felt the other man wrap his arms around him and rest on his stomach. The temptation today was the greatest it had ever been because of being around Harry and Marcus and he felt his cock harden at the wish that it was one of them behind him.

"It seems someone is excited about this." Draco stated as one of his hands slide down and grabbed a hold of him, causing him to moan and lean back into Draco for a moment.

"Damn it Draco." Adrian snapped out of it and pushed Draco away from him. " I have had a shit day, get the fuck out."

"I guess you don't want this blood then." Draco held up a bag containing smaller bags of blood. "When you feel more personable let me know and I'll bring them back."

"Draco please, you know I need them." Adrian pleaded.

"Sorry, not tonight." Draco winked and walked out of the door leaving Adrian to gape at him.

He knew he was screwed. He knew he was out of blood and he needed what Draco had in that bag. He didn't know what he was going to do now. The last time Draco withheld his blood supply he got really sick and thought he was going to die before the other man finally brought him some. Adrian went to bed that night in pain and fear that Draco might just let him die this time.

**A/N: Felt good to be able to type this out. Hope everyone liked this. More to come real soon. Have couple chapters written out on paper just have to type them up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Pain, Excruciating pain was all Adrian felt when he awoke the next morning. His fangs were descended and he knew his eyes were changed. He had to call into work this morning but didn't know if Harry had upgraded to the use of a phone in the shop. He slowly crawled out of bed and across the floor to where his grey owl perched himself by the window and quickly wrote out a note.

He didn't put any detail in, just said he was under the weather and couldn't make it in today. Then he quickly grabbed the phone and phoned Theo, asking him to please bring over any blood he had left in his home. Thankfully Theo had one bag left that Adrian brought over.

"Adrian? Adrian where are you?" He heard called from his living room a few moments later and thanked Merlin that Theo got there this fast.

"Room. My Room." He chocked out as he stayed on the floor by the window.

"Oh Man Adrian, what the hell." Theo rushed over the moment he entered the room and ripped open the bag, thrusting it into Adrian's face.

Adrian pulled the bag right to him mouth and savored the flavor of the blood going down his throat. He had no idea what warm blood tasted like so it didn't matter that this blood was cold, he could only imagine the great pleasure he would get once he could sink his teeth into his mates flesh.

"Thank you." He rasped out once he was done feeding from the bag, looking up into a slightly scared face of his best mate.

He hated to see that look in Theo's eyes after he fed. He tried his hardest not to let his friend see this side of him, but when Draco pulled stunts like this I was hard. He didn't want to scare off the last person he had in this life.

"You can go now if you want. I know I pulled you away from Mione." Adrian sighed as he stood, heading to his dresser to retrieve clean clothes.

"What happened? Did Draco not bring you your supply again?" Theo asked moving closer.

"No he did. He just didn't leave it when I would let him have his way with me." Adrian pulled his shirt off and the clean one over his head, turning back around to see the anger on his friends face.

"I will kill him. He knows what could happen if he does this shit, why must he keep pushing himself on you like this. He knows you can't do anything with him." Theo stated plopping down on Adrian's bed.

Right before Adrian was about to say something there was pounding on his front door. He glances over to Theo who shrugged his shoulders, saying he had no clue who was there. Adrian made his way over to the door only to be hit by Harry's scent coming from the other side.

"I can't deal with him right now Theo, can you send him away?" Adrian asked as he walked back to the room. "I wrote him this morning saying I was sick." Theo nodded before he closed his bedroom door and leaned against it to listen.

"Yes Harry what did you need?" Theo asked.

"Oh Theo. I didn't know you were still friends with Adrian. How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You would know if you stopped by every once in a while, she misses you." Theo stated sounding slightly sad.

"I know. It's just hard after everything. I was just wondering how Adrian was, he sent an owl to work saying he didn't feel well." Harry stated.

"Why would you care enough to come all the way to his house Harry? You are only his boss." Theo stated.

"I…..I was just worried." Harry stumbled on his words.

"So have you gotten over what the ass did? You do know that Justin was Adrian's ex in school and he was hurt by him just as much as you were hurt by Ron right?" Theo said making Adrian want to burst out of the room and pound his friend.

"I didn't know that, no. That doesn't tell me why he has been acting weird around Marcus when ever he comes into the store for Draco however." Harry stated crossly.

"Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't just Marcus that was upsetting him but someone or something else? Adrian has been having a hard life since school, a lot harder than you will ever have and some people are trying to make it even harder, but only a few can make it better." Adrian heard Theo state.

"I wish he would trust me enough to tell me. I told him I wouldn't pry but obviously you know something."

"I won't tell you." Theo interrupted him. "The whole world basically knows and it is nice that he has a chance to tell at least one person himself, let him have this." Theo finished.

"Alright. Just let him know that I will be there to listen when ever he decides he wants to tell me. I care about him, something just keeps pulling my thoughts to him and I don't know why. Tell him I hope to see him tomorrow." Harry said before Adrian heard his door shut.

"He feels the pull, I don't want him to feel the pull. I want him to want me with out it, he's going to think I forced him once things happen." Adrian said as he came out of the room. "You know he wouldn't have normally come here."

"Yes he would have, that is just who Harry is. The pull just helped him. I think the three of you will be great together. Stop hiding and tell him, he'll take it just fine like Mione did." Theo said resting a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"You think?" Adrian asked seeing Theo nod. "I'll go there this afternoon and tell him once Marcus has gone from lunch. I don't know when I'll be able to get more blood and I want to let him know it might be awhile before I can go into work." Adrian felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he made a decision to finally tell Harry, not all he needed to do was wait a couple of hours before he would do just that.

**A/N: A couple of these chapters might be a little short due to having written them in a moving U-haul truck bored off my ass. I still think they are good and I hope you do also. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Adrian stood in the middle of the Quiddich shop waiting for Harry to return. The moment he stepped into the building the other man quickly asked him to take over for a few moments because he had an emergency and couldn't have been happier that Adrian decided to pop in at that moment.

Adrian putted around the shop fixing the shelves that seemed to be out of place. Knowing Harry didn't do anything in there that morning. Adrian turned around when he heard the bell signal someone enter the shop and he stopped short when he saw Draco and a couple other people step into the store.

"Adrian what are you doing in here. Don't you think that flying is long gone for you now?" Draco laughed making his companions laugh as well. "I'm actually surprised to see you out of bed this morning with not having what you needed last night."

Adrian tried to keep his cool as the other man taunted him in front of these people. He didn't want to give Harry's store a bad name and just walked over to the group with a small smile on his face.

"How may I help you today Draco?" He asked watching his old friends face fall when he realized Adrian worked there.

"You work here? Potter let something like you work in his shop?" Draco drawled.

"Yes he has employed me. Now what is it that you needed?" Adrian continued as he circled around the counter.

The men that was with Draco were whispering to each other and one of them pulled Draco to the side. Adrian could tell that Draco was getting angry and knew his friend was about to loose his cool at any second, and he was right.

"Well I will have a little chat with Potter about WHAT he employs and how much business he will be loosing now." He stated as his hands balled into fists.

"You better Malfoy. I don't want to be in business with people that employ half breeds." One of the men stated as the others agreed, not caring one bit that Adrian could hear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came a voice from the back of the store, making Adrian jump and turn to see Harry standing red faced in the back.

"I need to speak to you right now Potter." Draco spat out as he walked towards Harry.

"Follow me into my office. Adrian I'll be right out if you don't mind watching the store for a few more minutes." Harry said.

"Wait Harry could I speak to you first?" Adrian asked. He knew Draco was about to tell Harry everything. He wanted to be the first person to explain everything to Harry, knowing Draco would leave a lot of things out and make it seem worse than it really was.

He however knew deep down that it was for the best that he not work here. He knew he would drive away the customers and Harry was in danger the longer he stayed in his presence, not knowing he was one of his mates.

"I really need to talk to Malfoy." Harry said as he watched Draco's back go into his office. "I'm sorry he is rather impatient."

"Alright. Just please give me a chance to explain everything after and then I will leave." Adrian whispered glancing over to the other men in the store who were glaring at him.

"What ever you need." Harry smiled, making Adrian hope he was really going to be that understanding.

"Why would someone like Potter hire a thing like you for?" One of the men asked once Harry's office door was closed.

"It would be in your best interest while my boss is here not to speak like that." Adrian replied and proceeded to ignore the rest of the nasty comments the men tried throwing his way.

Adrian heard yelling coming from the office a few moments later and could tell that Harry was rather upset. He knew that Draco told him what he was from hearing the few select words he let himself over hear, Half breed, vampire, blood sucker, and is a danger to everyone that enters this store. He drowned everything else out after he heard one of Harry reactions.

"How could he have not told me what he was?" and the way it came out of Harry's mouth, making him sound so dejected and slightly angry made Adrian want to run from the store right then.

Moments later the office door opened and Draco walked by with a smug look on his face that made Adrian move back towards the wall. He watched as Draco and the men walked out of the store and Harry walked up behind them to put the closed sign up. Adrian cocked his head to the side knowing it was way to early to close and knew he was in for a rough time.

"Adrian we need to talk." Harry stated.

"Yes I know I wanted to before."

"In the office now please." Harry cut him off and walked away.

Adrian felt every nerve in his body go numb as those words left Harry's mouth. They felt so cold hitting his ears and he knew this was not going to be too good. He shuffled his feet around for a moment to catch his bearings and made his way into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"How could you not have told me from the beginning about yourself?" Harry spat out at the door latched shut, making Adrian's hand freeze on the knob.

"I was afraid. I needed a job so badly and when you were so willing to give me the job I didn't want to miss out on it. I'm so sor." Adrian tried pleading.

"You should have told me. I would have been more prepared to fight against what Malfoy was saying. I didn't know what to say, I knew nothing. I have been trying since you got here to get you to tell me something, anything and you just left me hanging Adrian." Adrian felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around and making him look into Harry's eyes.

Adrian thought he would see hatred, contempt, maybe even fear behind those eyes but all he saw was concern. He didn't know how to react to that, it made his heart swell to think that Harry really wouldn't care.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I have been turned away at every other door. I needed this or I would have lost everything, I didn't mean to cause problems Harry I really."

"Will you please stop. I want to know everything that happened to you. I don't care what Malfoy has to say, you know I never really liked him so how can I believe a word that comes out of his mouth, especially when he is saying this stuff about you. Your supposed to be a friend of his." Harry's hand slowly moved down Adrian arm and was now resting on his waist.

It felt to Adrian that every nerve under Harry's hand was on fire. He wanted so badly to move into the touch and be as close to Harry as he could, but he knew he had to explain everything first.

"My father thought of me as a traitor. When almost all of the Slytherin's had listened to their families and stayed down in the dungeons I couldn't do that. I followed Theo and Blaise out and helped protect the school. We cursed several Death Eaters along with Theo's dad and Blaise's mom. We came upon my father fighting Hermione and Theo lost it.

"Blaise and I didn't know that he and Mione had been dating and I tried to stop him knowing how my father was. My father turned around and saw me and as Theo was sending a curse towards him, he sent one at me. Theo killed my father but not before his curse hit me and changed me.

"It was painful, it was the worst pain I had ever experienced up until that point in my life. I didn't know what was going on. Theo checked to make sure Mione was okay before she ran off to fight with you and him and Blaise carried me to the nurse.

"On the way there something happened, something in me snapped and the change finished. Blaise was closest to me and I bit him. Theo tried everything to get me off of him but he couldn't do it, I killed one of my best friends. His blood hurt me more, made the pain even worse and I didn't know why.

"Later the nurse told me I am a half breed vampire, rare because of the way I was changed. I can only drink from and have any type of relationship with those who are my mates. I have never drank from anyone other than Blaise, I don't even remember what it tasted like from him because it was right when I changed.

"I was coming to tell this all to you today because I don't have anymore bagged blood and I don't know when I can get any, so I won't be able to work any longer anyway. So tell Draco what he did last night helped him out." Adrian felt himself crying.

He hadn't talked about Blaise since it happened and Theo stayed clear from the subject, he never even told Mione what had happened. He looked up into Harry's face and couldn't tell what the other man was thinking so he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Harry's words.

"I'll get you the blood you need if you continue to work for me." Adrian spun around on his heel and stared wide eyes at Harry.

"Why would you do that after hearing what I am and what I did?" Adrian asked.

"Your condition is not your fault. You didn't go ask to be changed, you can't even drink from anyone other than your mate, why should I be worried?" Harry asked

"I think I should tell you the rest now, then you can tell me to never come back." Adrian said opening the door and ready to flee.

"What is that?" Harry asked

"Your one of my mates, and it has taken everything in me the last couple of days not to mark you as mine. I'm sorry." Adrian hung his head.

"I….I don't really know what to say to that Adrian. I really want you to continue to work here, but if it is going to be hard for you I understand why you can't. I love Marcus, I really do and I can't hurt him. I'm sorry that."

"Harry please stop. I get it. I should go. I'll think about returning but for now look for someone else." Adrian left while he could still contain himself. Hearing Harry reject him like that hurt more than he thought it would. He also knew that having Harry and Marcus already together would be hard for him to get either or both of them at all and he was slightly prepared for that.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get threw to them both that he would be perfect for the both of them. He just needed to take a step back and figure out what he wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next week was spent with Adrian sitting back and talking to Theo when the other man was not at work. Hermione was trying to talk to Harry about his feelings on the matter right after Adrian told him he mention to Harry about being his mate. So far she has told him that he didn't want to talk about it, that his life with Marcus was going the way he wanted it to and he was happy.

She was just happy that he finally told her about Marcus, since he had been keeping it a secret from the start and now she was sidetracked from the mission of getting Adrian in with the other two when she was out of the house.

"So what are you going to do?" Theo asked as he drank some of his tea.

"I think I need to speak to Marcus. I don't really want to but I think he needs to know also." Adrian stated.

"I agree. I mean we never really hung out with him in school, being older and much more intimidating. We don't really know to much about him. He is awfully quiet though and I still don't know how he ever got with Draco." Theo shook his head in wonderment.

"I know. I only know that he started to work as Draco's bodyguard right after the war and moved with him when he opened his company. The next thing I knew they were in a relationship. That is what Draco told me. The first time I ever saw Marcus since he was in school was when I saw him in the Quidditch shop. I think I would have liked to have known before now that he was my mate however." Adrian hung his head as he thought.

"I know. At least when he was with Draco it wouldn't have been half bad splitting him up from him, but now he is with Harry."

"I don't want to split them up. God when I saw them together I may have gotten jealous as fuck but they were hot. I want them both, they are both mine and I want them both." Adrian felt his fangs start to descend and quickly closed his mouth when he heard Theo laugh.

"Yeah you have it bad. Your eyes are amazing Adrian. I just wish people were more excepting of your situation. At least you know Harry isn't opposed to what you are." Theo said.

"Yeah I'm just out of a job for now and if I don't go back by next week and get paid I'll be out of an apartment also." Adrian responded.

"You know Mione and I don't mind if you stay here." Theo reminded him.

"I know. I just don't want to put you two out. I want to make it on my own. I know I can, it's just no one wants to give me a chance."

"Well I should get going. Mione is expecting me to meet her at Harry's. Sorry I didn't mean to bring him up right now." Theo stated.

"It's alright. I supposed Marcus is going to be there?" Adrian asked.

"No. Draco wanted him to work late. He should be walking by your place shortly." Theo smirked.

"Walking by my place? Why?" Adrian cocked his head in confusion.

"Draco's secondary office is over by you remember. He is working there tonight and he walks everywhere, doesn't like apperation."

"Why doesn't he fly?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. Something about a bad experience during the final battle and he hasn't flown since." Theo replied as they both reached the apperation point, nodding to each other before leaving.

Adrian waiting outside of his apartment for Marcus to walk by and he only had to wait a few moment when he saw the older man turn his corner. He sat on his stairs watching as the man kept his head down and almost walked past him.

"Marcus." Adrian said lowly making the other man turn to look at him.

"Adrian?" Marcus nodded his head in his direction.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Adrian asked.

"If this is about what you had to say to Harry, I think I already stated how I felt the other day. Stay away from him." Marcus continued to walk away and Adrian didn't care who heard him, the scent coming from the older man was intoxicating and he just wanted some kind of acceptance.

"You're my other mate!" He blurted out, watching wide eyes as Marcus stopped in his tracks and made long strides back over to him.

Adrian back up his steps and into his front door, breathing heavy as Marcus scent hit him heard and his fangs came out. His eyes snapped up to meet Marcus' enraged ones. Marcus reached forward and pulled Adrian up to his face as he snarled at him.

"Why are you lying? He rejected you now you think you can go threw me to get to him? Those things don't fucking scare me Adrian put them away." Marcus stated pointing a finger at his fangs.

"I can't. Let me go please." Adrian said and he tried to pull out of Marcus' grasp. He was struggling with pinning Marcus to the door and sinking his fangs into that beautiful neck. "I can't control for much longer. Please." He clenched his fists together as Marcus slammed him into the door.

"Do you think I am." Adrian lost it then, he tried he really tried to hold it in but it was all too much. Everything in the last week, the lack of blood. He was lucky that Theo was able to get him a small amount every night or he wouldn't be able to move. His strength was down but Marcus' scent just push him over the edge.

He flipped their positions and pushed Marcus up to the door. He didn't notice the other man's eyes go wide as he quickly sank his teeth into the flesh between his neck and collarbone. The blood rushing into his mouth was the best thing he had ever tasted, it set his body aflame and he wanted more.

Adrian could feel Marcus' heart beating in his chest with every bit of blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat. His fangs sank deeper and he began to mark the other man as one of his mates, making sure the mark would stay forever, telling everyone he was claimed. He could feel Marcus pushing him away, trying to pry him off of his neck but having no luck.

He didn't know how, but when he knew he had enough of his mates blood his fangs pulled out and he licked the wound, sealing his venom inside so the scar would stay. He slowly stepped back, knowing Marcus was going to be pissed and most likely want to kick his ass. He just didn't expect to see Marcus stare at him in awe.

"It's true then?" Marcus finally asked after staring at Adrian for several moments.

"You are also my mate, yes." Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he bowed his head. "I didn't mean to do that. I didn't want to do that." He pleaded with the other man.

"It doesn't matter, you did it any way. Now I hope you are happy, stay the hell away. If I loose Harry over this you better hope I don't find you." Marcus pushed Adrian away and swiftly walked down the street, leaving Adrian to slump on the stairs staring after him, trying to figure out why he did what he just did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this one is a little short. this was the last chapter I wrote while I had no computer. The next chapters should be longer as I will be writing them now right before I type them up. Hope you like this. Adrian will be having better luck in coming chapter also.  
**

**Chapter 8:**

"Here drink this." Theo was standing over Adrain two days later holding a small bag of blood he had gotten from the blood bank. Adrian hadn't drank since he bit Marcus and he didn't really want to. He took the bag reluctantly and placed it at his mouth.

He felt the cold liquid run down his throat and immediately chocked it out. The small amount that made it to his stomach and made it upset, making him throw up instantly.

Pain radiated around his body for a few moments before he was able to catch his bearings and see Theo kneeling over him with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"What the hell was that? Your eyes turned black and your fangs came out." Theo looked down to him.

"I don't know. I haven't felt the same since I bit Marcus. I wish I never did it. I think I may only be able to drink from him and Harry now." Adrian hung laid his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

They flew open when Theo's door was flung wide and hit the wall with great force. His eyes caught Harry's enraged ones and he slunk down into the couch.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, going around and biting, marking my boyfriend? What gives you the right to do shit like that Adrian?" Harry was yelling as he walked across the apartment and stopped right in front of Adrian.

"I didn't want to do it. I asked him to back away, to leave me alone. I just snapped, you both are my mates and I have been without either of you for so long I just wanted."

"I don't care what you want Adrian. Stay away from him, stay away from me, stay away from my shop. We don't want you in our lives." Adrian heard the words and his heart clenched.

His world felt black and everything around him was crumbling. He just lost every chance he had with his mates and living his life with some chance of happiness.

"Harry don't you think that is a little harsh, can't you just listen to him for a few moments, let him explain?" Theo tried to help his friend. Harry whirled around and set his eyes on the other man.

"No. I thought Marcus was fucking cheating on me. DO you know how that felt to think he was just like Ron? I almost lost him because of him." Harry quickly pointed his finger at Adrian, making the halfbreed cower in pain. "I will not loose him, I refuse to." Harry left after that, leaving Adrian dazed on the couch.

For the next week Adrian refused to move from the couch, his condition was getting worse and the pains were growing more constant. He refused to even try to drink any of the blood that Theo or Hermione was offering him and neither of them knew what to do. Theo sat back watching as his friend was slowly dying and Hermione tried to comfort him.

"I think Harry needs to see this. He doesn't understand." Hermione stated.

"He won't listen. You didn't see how upset he was." Theo countered.

"I know but I have to try something. Adrian doesn't look all that great." Hermione leaned over and kissed Theo before leaving the apartment.

"He won't listen to her." Adrian whispered as he tried to sit up.

"Hey lay back down, rest. You need to drink this Adrian." Theo thrust more blood in Adrian's face.

"I can't. It makes me worse. I'm sorry I am taking up your couch." Adrian stated.

He had lost his apartment because he was able to go back into work, not just because of Harry telling him to stay away but because he was sick. All his things were collected by Theo and Hermione and brought into the spare room, but Adrian had been to weak to move of the couch.

"It's alright. We understand. Also let Hermione try to talk to Harry. She wants to help, you're her friend also and she doesn't like to see you like this." Theo responded.

"Maybe this is what I get for hurting Blaise."

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk about that. It wasn't your fault, your father cursed you Adrian, there was nothing we could have done." Theo spat out.

"Yes there was. I should have stayed in the dungeons and listened to him. Blaise would be alive, I wouldn't be like this, Harry would be perfectly fine with Marcus right now." Adrian stated.

"Look get some rest. I'll check on you in a little while." Theo stood and left the living room, only to miss the Adrian slowly stood from the couch and snuck out the back door.

He slunk down the street to the nearest apperation point and felt the pull at his navel as he moved to his new destination. He stood outside of his child hood home and slowly made his way to the back year. He remembered when he would play out there with Theo, Blaise and Draco when they were younger.

He missed his other best friend greatly and hated having the guilt inside him everyday of having been the one that killed him.

He laid underneath the tall weeping willow that sat by the pond and look out into the water. The area was so peaceful he only wished he could share this moment with someone. He knew the pain would only get worse if he didn't feed off of Marcus again, he didn't know why he would do such a stupid thing. He had been able to fight it before but the moment he got cornered he let every guard down.

He let himself fall asleep with the though of what his life would have been like if his father had never cursed him. How happy he would have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just to let everyone know I went back to the last eight chapters and corrected mistakes I noticed. If there are any others and you happen to come across them, please let me know. I don't mind when people tell me that I have to fix something. Sometimes my hands type faster than my brain…LOL. Anyway here is the next chapter the first one I have written since the move so I hope everyone likes it. **

**Chapter 9:**

Adrian found himself sitting at Saint Mungo's with a nurse giving him nasty looks from across the hall. The door to his room was left open and he didn't like it one bit. He was waiting for his normal nurse to come in and see him, the same one from the school. She had left right after the final battle to help out here and never left.

He was thankful for that, so he could come see her when ever he needed to. He was not allowed onto school grounds with out prior permission and he had to make sure that it was for only short amounts of time, even though the nurse explained to the new Headmaster that he wouldn't have hurt anyone there.

"Hello Adrian." The nurse smiled as she walked in and closed his door, which he was thankful for.

"Hello Nurse Sally." He tried to smile back.

"Well what bring you here today? You don't look so good." She looked at him with concern.

"I…found my mates." He started off with.

"Oh mates? That is wonderful." She moved closer.

"Not really. They are both in a relationship together and both hate me now. One of them cornered me out of anger and I bit him, marked him." He said watching her closely.

"Oh my. Adrian that is not good if you are not with him." This made him hang his head.

"I thought so. I haven't been able to keep down bagged blood since then and I don't know what to do. I am getting weaker and neither of them want to see me." He sighed.

"This is bad. Maybe I should speak to them." She offered.

"No. Please. Just tell me there is something I can do." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I haven't learned much more about your kind. All I know is that since you got the taste of your mates blood your own blood has started to turn against you and you need his or their blood to sustain you now. It is early, I know you are supposed to have a couple more years before this would have effected you but you have tasted one of their blood and now your body only wants that."

"I hate my life. Not that I have much more to live anyway. I guess I should go now. Thank you." He started to stand until she started to speak again.

"Have you been taking your medicine every night? I know that it won't help right now but you need to keep taking it just in case." She asked.

"I know, I have been. I just wish I was normal again. I wish there was a way to reverse this curse. I'll see you around, maybe." Adrian said then walked out of the room and the hospital.

Later that night he was sitting in the spare room of Theo and Hermione's home and listening to their conversation in the kitchen. He knew it was wrong to listen like this but when it was about him he couldn't help it.

"I talked to Harry again today." He heard Hermione say.

"What did he have to say this time?" Theo asked.

"Well I told him what Adrian found out at the hospital today, but it doesn't seem to have changed his mind. I just wish they would let Adrian in, he is such a sweet guy." Hermione sighed.

"I know. He deserves to be happy. I just don't know what else to do for him Mione. I'm loosing my best friend and I don't know how to help." Theo stated.

"Maybe it is time you had a chat with Marcus." Hermione said.

"No. Adrian really needs to speak his mind. Tell them how he feels and what he is going through."

"I agree." Then Adrian heard them get up and head to their room, he had no idea what the next day was about to bring.

Adrian woke up the next morning to an empty house and a note on the kitchen table.

Adrian,

We hope today that you are feeling somewhat better. We will be home for lunch so can you please be home? Thank you.

Theo and Hermione.

Adrian cleaned the house for a couple of hours with what little energy he had left within him and then rested on the couch. He dozed off shortly after sitting down and jumped up when he heard the voices coming down the hall, then the scents hit him. Harry and Marcus were with Theo and Hermione and he was about to kill his friends.

When the four of them entered the house he knew that Theo didn't tell the other men he would be there from the looks on their faces when they saw him. He watched as Harry and Marcus quietly whispered to Theo, hearing things like, you didn't say he was here, what sort of trap is this and shut the fuck up from Theo.

"Now I know we lied to you guys but you three really need to talk. Hermione and I are going to go out for lunch and we don't want any of you to leave until we get back. I am warding the doors and windows so don't even try to escape." Theo smiled.

Adrian knew it was pointless to try to undo the wards, Theo knew some very strong ones that no one could get threw. He glanced nervously between the other two men in the room and wanted nothing more then to flee to his own room and hide for the rest of the night.

Once the door was closed was when all the hell broke loose.

"Don't even think of saying anything Adrian, we don't care to hear what you have to say." Marcus spat out looking towards him then to a nodding Harry.

"I don't have the strength to fight with the two of you, I just wish you would let me talk. I will however grant your request and lay back down and leave the two of you alone." Adrian closed his eyes once his head hit the cushion and listened to the other two men begin to whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Adrian tried his very best to fall back to sleep, but having both his mates sitting across from him in this house was very hard. Every time either of them moved their scent would flow over to him and he would have to suppress a moan. Marcus' was the worst however, having already claimed him he wanted nothing more than to show Harry what it is he did to his lover.

His fangs began to descend and he moved around on the couch and heard the low whispers coming from the other two still. He heard every word they said and every word that came out of their mouths cut into his heart like a razor. He couldn't believe neither one of them wanted to even think about giving him a chance, but the topic of their conversation was how to get the hell away from him as quickly as possible. Adrian had enough and stood from the couch, glaring daggers down at the other two, swaying on his feet.

"If you two wouldn't mind just shutting the fuck up I would appreciate it. I am sick, or haven't you noticed. Oh wait neither of you could care at all about me or what the hell is happening to me so why did I even ask. Just go out to the kitchen, not like I can't hear every single WORD you say." Adrian dropped himself back onto the couch before he passed out and felt his stomach begin to get upset. He groaned before sprinting up and towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He was going to try to stay in the bathroom as long as he could before he was forced to sit in front of those two again. It must have been a good twenty minutes before someone was knocking on the door. At this point his stomach was starting to feel better and he moved away from the door, which he was trying to rest back upon.

"What?" He called into the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Are you going to come out or what?" He heard Harry asked from the other side. Anger rose in Adrian again, trying to figure out how Harry could have become so thoughtless and uncaring. He flung the door open and tried not to laugh when Harry jumped away from him. Taking this as an advantage he quickly spun into Harry and pinned him into the wall.

"Why? Why can't you just give me a chance. You seem like you don't care what I am, but you can't let your self see past Marcus to see that maybe, just maybe we could all be happy together." Adrian whispered, not wanting to alert Marcus.

"I can't. I'm sorry. It took me awhile to give my heart just to Marcus, I don't think I have enough for you also." Harry looked right into Adrian's eyes as he spoke.

"You do realize you two are killing me, right? When Marcus cornered me and I lost control and marked him, I changed again. I need his blood, or yours. Nothing else works any longer." Adrian stated seeing the surprise register behind Harry's eyes.

"Then you should have kept calm, you shouldn't have bit him. Now let me go Adrian or I'll."

"Or you will what, call Marcus. Obviously I am stronger then him. God you smell so good Harry, better than him. I think you may be my alpha mate. With Marcus I want to drink his blood and have him to myself, but with you I want everything you have. You mind, body, soul and blood, everything." Adrian moved his head to Harry's neck and licked a line down from his ear to the base. "You taste so good, I can't." He didn't even want to try to stop it this time, Harry was different than Marcus and he knew it.

His fangs sunk into Harry's neck slowly, gently, trying not to cause him any pain. The blood flowed into Adrian's mouth and his strength started to come back, it felt like the past several days hadn't even happened. Harry's blood tasted so much better than Marcus', but he still wanted them both. He felt the venom sink into Harry as his fangs pulled out and he licked the wound. Now both his mates were marked and he knew he was screwed.

"What the fuck? How could you just do that again, knowing we don't want this?" Harry pushed Adrian away from him once his head lifted.

"I don't care any longer. All I want is the two of you to try and understand what I am going through. Fuck." Adrian threw his hands in the air and walked away from Harry and into his room.

Moments later he heard yelling and screaming and knew Harry just told Marcus what happened. His door was banged on shortly after by a screaming Marcus and he had to hold himself back from opening it up and drinking from him too. The taste of Harry still lingered on his tongue and he wanted nothing more than to taste the rest of him, possibly with Marcus right there also.

The banging subsided when the front door opened and Theo and Hermione walked into their home. He heard shouting and whispers then the front door shut. He felt the presence of his mates leave and his whole body sank.

"Adrian please let me in?" Theo asked from the other side of his door. Adrian stood up and pulled the door open, to see a very upset Theo standing there.

"I know. I shouldn't have don't it. I couldn't help it, Harry's different. He's my alpha mate, he is supposed to want to be with me. Want to share everything with me, be a family. I have his taste now and I don't want to let him go, Help me Theo please." Adrian begged.

"Adrian we will do the best we can, I promise. Let me talk to Marcus and Harry and see what I can do. Right now I think the best thing for you to do is find something to keep your self occupied during the day, find a job, hobby something to try and help you out." Theo stated.

"Yeah." Adrian knew who to talk to, he really didn't want to but he was the only person that would hire him. He was the last person he would ever trust again and he knew this would come at a price, possibly end in pain for him.

Adrian stood outside of Malfoy industries looking up at the top of the building where he knew Draco was working. He slowly entered the building and nodded to the security team leader at the front door. They all knew him and they all knew to let him right up when ever he came to see Draco, so he never had to worry about being hassled here.

"Ah Adrian. I saw you standing down there for awhile. What brought you here today? Need that blood finally?" Draco smirked at him as Adrian walked into his office.

"No. I need a job. Since you seem to have had me fired from my last one." Adrian retorted, knowing this was not going to go over well.

Draco stood from his desk and walked around to stand in front of Adrian. He was only slightly taller then the blonde, but Draco always seemed more intimidating, even after he was cursed. Draco took a hold of the front of Adrian's shirt and pulled him down to his eyes level. Just as Adrian saw Draco's lips twitch upwards he felt the other man's mouth upon his a hand pulling on his waist to bring him closer.

He couldn't fight, not this time, not if he wanted that job. He needed to money, but the pain radiating in his body from the physical contact felt like it was killing him. He moaned when Draco finally pulled away, moaned out of pain but Draco took it as pleasure.

"See I told you that you would come around. Now let's see what job I can get for you. Just make sure you are up here everyday for lunch, You will have to repay me for this favor." Draco smiled turning back to his desk as Adrian waited to be told what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I have had no computer for almost a week and hated it again. I finally got my charger back for my other computer so I can write again, sorry for the delay. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I will be uploading a new story I was working on a while back also, but it is for Kingdom Hearts fandom instead, my first try at one from that fandom. I will let everyone know the name of the story in the next chapter of this. This will continue to be my top priority however. **

**Chapter 11:**

Adrian didn't know what he wanted to do. He could feel the pull within him to go after his mates but he knew they didn't want anything to do with him. He was sitting in the small security office at Malfoy industries watching the screens as people walked around the building. He spotted Draco in his office looking directly at the camera, as if he knew Adrian just looked at that one monitor.

He watched as Draco pointed to the camera then to his watch, making Adrian look at the time and groan. It was his first day on the job and Draco was already going with his word of having hi min his office for lunch. His eyes grew wide as he saw Draco walk around his desk and then the monitor went black.

"Scott." Adrian called waiting for the other guard to come back into the room.

"Yes Adrian?" The older man questioned.

"Why did Mr. Malfoy's office camera just go black?" He saw a strange look go over Scott's face before he took a seat.

"He does that from his office when he wants privacy. He hasn't done that since, ah well never mind." Scott replied running a hand into his hair.

"Since when?" Adrian asked.

"Since he was together with Marcus. Usually when they wanted private time, if you understand." Adrian's blood boiled when he thought about Draco touching his Marcus.

"Yeah I understand." He growled before standing up and walking towards the door. "I have to patrol now.

"Alright, see you in about an hour for my shift." Scott nodded turning back to the screens.

Adrian walked down the halls, hoping that Scott didn't watch him while he did this. He didn't want the older man to see him going into Draco's office right now, knowing what he knew. Scott seemed like a nice guy and he knew about Adrian's condition, as did the other guards. Scott treated him decently, unlike the rest.

Adrian stalled for only a moment at Draco's door, glancing back up to the camera in the hall and swiftly went into the room. He spotter Draco standing at the window, looking down to the ground with a smile on his face.

"Draco I'm here." He said as he moved across the floor. Draco turned around and quickly glided over to him, grabbing a hold of Adrian's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Adrian pushed him away just as quick as he pulled him in and scowled down at the other man.

"What the hell Draco. Do you want to hurt me? You know this shit can't happen, please." Adrian gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You liked it yesterday, what's changed?" Draco asked. Adrian thought he saw hurt and dissapoitment flash into Draco's eyes but quickly pushed that aside.

"I didn't like it Draco. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I can't have people touching me like that alright." He sat down in the chair directly behind him only to have Draco kneel in front of him.

"Fine, but I will have you one day Adrian. I'll just wait until you are desperate enough to finally realize you don't have a mate out there. Go back to work." Draco stood and went back to his desk, refusing to look back to Adrian.

Adrian wasn't going to have that however. He wanted to know why Draco was acting like this and he wanted answers now if he was to continue to work for him.

"I do have a mate. I have two actually. So why don't you tell me now what the hell is wrong with you. I need a job Draco, but I don't want to deal with all this shit on the side of what I am already dealing with." Adrian spat out.

Draco turned around as he was running a hand down his face. Adrian thought he saw tears being wiped away and he felt his mouth Draco. He started to move closer to his friends desk but stopped when Draco held his hand up.

"Just go Adrian." Draco voice sounded defeated as he turned back away from Adrian.

"No. What is wrong? We have been friends for too long for something like this to come between us Draco. What is going on here?" Adrian moved closer and saw the side of Draco's face. The light hit it making it shine and Adrian saw that Draco was in fact crying. "Oh God Draco." Adrian moved around his friend and lifted his face so their eyes met.

"I love you Adrian alright. Happy now that you got me to say the words I have never said to anyone. Now get out." Adrian felt his mouth drop open in shock.

"Draco, I wish that things were different. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Adrian asked.

"You have never looked at me like that, ever. You were with Justin for a long time and I hated it. I tried everything to split the two of you up. Do you remember, I even tried telling you he cheated. Of course you wouldn't believe me, but he did. No one would ever believe anything I had to say because of who my father is, was. We were friends for years and you still wouldn't believe me."

"Draco I wish that you were one of my mates, I truly do, it would save me all this pain right now of them not wanting me. It would have been so easy for me to be with you and love you, but I can't, I'm sorry." Adrian began to stand until Draco caught his wrist and stopped him.

"That is why I got with Marcus." Draco stated.

"What? What are you saying?" Adrian asked.

"There is a spell that lets someone know if they are someone's mate, or who someone else's mate is. I used it on you and found out that Harry and Marcus were your mates. I hate Harry so I thought that if I got with Marcus and you found out he was our mate, that I could be with you too."

"Why didn't you tell me this? How were you going to get me to know Marcus was my mate?" Adrian was furious and started to shout.

"That is why I was trying so hard for you to work here. Why I continued to sabotage your jobs. I'm so sorry."

"Fuck Draco. What happened between you and Marcus. You lost him and now you are still trying to sabotage my life. My job at Harry's store, my home, my life when you with held my blood."

"I hated knowing that you must have figured out Harry was your mate. Then I found out he was with Marcus, yeah I know they are keeping it secret, but I knew. That was why Marcus and I broke up, I knew he felt something for Harry when he insisted to continue to do the pickups at his store.

"I loved him, love him, I just never told him. I never thought it would happen, I thought I was just trying to get to you, but I do love him, just as I love you. I hated the idea of loosing you forever if you got with them. I with held the blood out of jealousy and hoping you would have come to see me." Draco stated.

"I don't know what you want me to do. They are my mates, I have marked them, I can't even drink any other blood any longer because of that. They hate me, they want nothing to do with me. I have to go. Thanks for the job, the explanations but I can't come here again. I wish you would have told me sooner, maybe if you were still with Marcus something could have worked out but I need them." Adrian went to turn away but Draco grabbed him and kissed him.

Adrian wanted to feel something other than pain, now knowing what Draco had confessed. He just couldn't, so he slowly pushed his friend away and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The new Kingdom Hearts story I added the first chapter for is called, Fate has a sick sense of Humor. Hope people will go over and read it, even if you are not familiar with the fandom. Thanks again for reviews. **

**Chapter 12:**

Adrian sat around in his room mulling over everything Draco had told him. He couldn't believe that his long time friend and somewhat enemy was in love with him. He had tried to maneuver his life around so he could try and be with him. Adrian sort of wished that Draco was one of his mates, it would make things a little less difficult for him.

"Adrian are you in there?" He heard Hermione ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." He said sitting up more on his bed. He smiled when Hermione walked in but lost it when he saw the concern on her face. "What's up."

"I just found out that Harry is closing his store and him and Marcus are moving away." She said looking at him in the eyes.

He felt his world start to crumble a little. His chest started to hurt and he felt like he was going to become sick. He shook his head to try and stop himself from crying in anguish.

"When did you hear this?" He asked trying to keep a good out look on the situation.

"Today. I was talking to Harry and he told me. He has a potential buying in his store and as soon as the sale completes they will be leaving. His house is already packed. I'm so sorry Adrian." Before Hermione could really finish Adrian bolted up off the bed and out of the house. He apperated right outside of Harry's store and saw the sold sign sitting in the window.

Turning around again he quickly apperated outside of Harry's house and stood there for several minutes. He saw people moving around inside the house and a truck sitting in the drive. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and knocked, knowing he wasn't going to be welcome, but needing to do something for them to stay.

"Hel…What the hell do you want Adrian? Don't you think you have done enough already." Harry spat out once he answered the door and saw who it was.

Adrian saw his mark upon Harry's neck and couldn't hold in the small moan of appreciation at seeing it still there. Harry flinched away from him after this and tried to shut the door.

"Harry please." Adrian started but couldn't finish because he saw the front of the door suddenly in his face. His hand was about to knock again when the door flung open and a very angry Marcus was standing there.

"Go." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Marcus, you don't."

"I don't want to hear it. Go to Draco, he seems to want you, at least he did when we were together. Get lost, we don't want you." Marcus slammed the door in his face and Adrian slumped down onto the step.

He couldn't move. He tried and tried but his body just wouldn't let him leave. He knew his mates were leaving. He didn't know where they were going and his vampire instincts weren't allowing him to leave like this. After several hours the front door opened again, showing Harry staring angrily down at him.

"You really need to leave. We won't be here in the morning and you need to get off my property Adrian."

"NO." He finally snapped. "I need the both of you in my life. You can't just leave like this."

"Yes we can. We don't want anything to do with this, you forced this upon us by marking us and all we want is our normal lives back. Leave." Harry went to close the door again thinking they were finished but Adrian wasn't going to have it. He stuck his hand in the door before it closed all the way, forcing himself into the space, but not all the way into the house.

"You're my mates. Can't you see past what you have together and just let me in? Or at least try to be with me? I'm sorry I'm like this, I'm sorry I marked you both. If you leave I will die, I can already feel it, I don't have much time as it is." Adrian pleaded with Harry.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry Adrian, but we can't live like that. We love each other and don't have room for you like that in our lives. Go be happy with someone while you can Adrian." Harry replied still trying to shut the door.

"You just don't get it. I can't be with any one else. I cursed my self even more once I marked Marcus. If I could be with someone else I would. There is someone who loves me, I would give anything to have that, but I can't. I just."

"If you don't leave I will be forced to make you leave." Marcus was now standing behind Harry with his wand pointed at Adrian's face.

This made Adrian back up away from the door, he knew he was no match for Marcus when he had his wand out. He hung his head and let some tears fall before looking back up into Harry's eyes.

"Fine. Take care of each other and have a happy life." He spat out with bitterness. "You'll never see me again don't worry about that." He went to move away.

"Thank Merlin because you don't know where we will be." Marcus spat out making Adrian spin around.

"NO. because I will be dead.:" He saw Marcus' face contort with concern for a moment before he looked away.

"What does he mean?" He heard as he made it down the walk and he heard Harry talking, thinking he was explaining it to the other man. "WHAT." was heard yelled just as he apperated from the house.

Adrian found Hermione and Theo sitting in their living room waiting for him to return. He sat down on the chair across from them and finally let himself break down. He felt gentle arms wrap around him and pull him into a soft hug. He loved Hermione for this comfort.

"It'll be alright Adrian." He heard her say.

"No it won't. Harry doesn't care that I am going to die, neither does Marcus. They don't want me and I can't do anything about it. I can't even be with the one person that does want me." Adrian laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" Theo asked from across from them.

"Draco. He confessed to be that he loves me, has loved me. That is why he has sabotaged everything in my life. I know I should be angry at him for it, but maybe I can force my self to live with the pain of his touch and just live the rest of my life with him. Maybe I'll be happy for a short while." He didn't see the look Hermione and Theo were giving each other over his head.

"I don't think that is such a great idea Adrian. Try again with Harry and Marcus." Hermione stated.

"No. I would rather live out what I have left of my life trying to be happy then trying to fight with them. I don't even know where they are moving, unless they told you two." Adrian looked up between them and saw them shake their heads no in return. "See, so what am I supposed to do after they leave? Try and track them down, die not knowing where they are and being miserable, or try and be happy with someone who loves me?"

"We will stand behind you like we always have Adrian. We just want you to be happy, but we would love for you to be able to stay alive for as long as you should also." Theo said to his friend.

"I appreciate everything you two have been doing for me. I don't know what would have happened to be before now with out you two. I need to think about this, but I'm pretty sure on what I want to do." Adrian stood up and went to his room. He dreamed of a happy life with Draco, but also of a happy life with his mates.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First a note for a review.**

**Roxy89: Thanks for the review and glad you like it, here is the new chapter. **

**Chapter 13:**

Adrian awoke the next morning feeling awful, his stomach was revolting against him and his head felt like it would explode with any little noise. So when his friends started banging in the kitchen, making breakfast, he couldn't help but run and hide in the bathroom for a few moments. As he was laying on the floor he heard a knock on the front door and some whispering, unfortunately he heard every word and knew Marcus was out there looking for him.

Not wanting another confrontation he pulled himself up from the floor and quickly locked his bedroom. Shortly after he heard the knob being turned and swearing when it wouldn't move.

"He never locks the door." He heard Theo state as the knob jiggled again. "Theo are you awake." His friend called to him.

"Leave me alone. Tell him I don't want to see him. Let me be sick in peace please." He said the last part and cringed when he realized what he said. Theo was over protective and hated to see his friends sick, and it was worse for him because of what was happening.

His door flew open only moments after his words came out of his mouth and he lifted his head off his bed to see Theo frantically coming over to him. He felt a hand go to his forehead and it was quickly pulled away.

"He is burning up." Theo said and he felt another hand come to touch him, his skin felt cooler just from that touch and his stomach started to feel better. He knew it was Marcus, he just couldn't open his eyes to look at him.

"He feels fine to me." He heard Marcus comment.

"Normal temperature is high for him Marcus, do you not understand that he is part Vampire, he is normally colder than us." Theo informed the other man.

"Harry told me yesterday what was going on with him. I had no idea it was this bad. Harry's not talking to me right now." Marcus stated and Adrian felt his bed dip next to him. "Can you leave us alone, I need to talk to him."

"Fine, but you better not upset him any more Marcus. He's willing to go to Draco and I don't want that." Adrian could have killed Theo right then for telling Marcus that. He just couldn't bring himself to move to be able to do that.

"I won't allow him to do that Theo." Marcus grunted out.

"I hope not." The door to his room closed and he held his breath. He didn't know what to expect from the other man in his room any longer and all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Adrian. Look at me." Marcus requested.

Adrian closed his eyes tighter for a few moments before opening them up and seeing Marcus sitting next to him. His hand was close to his body and Adrian wanted nothing more for that hand to touch him, comfort him in some way.

"What?" He asked trying not to sound bitter.

"Harry told me everything." Marcus stated vaguely.

"Told you what exactly Marcus. Please inform me what caused you to come here today after everything you have said and done." Adrian said slowly sitting up and moving away from his mate.

"I didn't know that you would actually die if I, we denied you. I've felt different since you bit me." Marcus said moving slightly closer to Adrian's cowering form.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked.

"I feel like I need you. I didn't want that because I saw how obsessed Draco was with you and I just wanted you out of my life." Marcus spat the last part out.

"At least Draco loves me." Adrian replied making Marcus laugh.

"He doesn't love you. He loves what you are, always has. He didn't start being infatuated with you until after you were cursed and it got out." Marcus stated.

Adrian felt hurt, really hurt. He was hoping Draco would be his saving grace after Marcus and Harry left and now he finds out that Draco just wants him for what he is. He didn't know what to say to that so he just sat there staring at the wall.

"You can't go to him. I won't let you." This brought Adrian back.

"You won't let me. How are you going to stop me once you leave with your precious Harry huh? He doesn't want me but you want him. Harry won't come near me, how are you going to keep him and stop me from going to Draco huh Answer." He was cut off by Marcus' lips on his.

His body began to melt into the touch that it had been craving for so long. To have Marcus willingly kissing him in his room was over whelming but he couldn't stop his arms from going up and winding around the older man's neck. Adrian finally pulled away and pushed Marcus away from him.

"What the hell was that. You can't come in here and kiss me after everything that has happened. Fuck, Get out." Adrian swiftly moved off the bed and threw his door open.

Marcus was looking at him from the bed, refusing to get up and leave. They stared at each other for several moments before Adrian lost his cool again and moved over, lifting Marcus off the bed and threw him on his ass into the living room.

"Don't come here and play with my mind Marcus. I can't take it, I won't take it. You need to figure out what you want, who you want. Talk to Harry, you love him and I don't think you really want me. Just leave." Adrian threw his door closed and locked it before sliding down against it and started to cry.

He heard Theo outside the room yelling at Marcus and Marcus trying to defend himself. He heard that Marcus wanted to be with Adrian and Theo told him he went about it all wrong. Adrian tried not to laugh, Marcus didn't want him, he just wanted to save his conscious. He didn't want to have him die because of him.

Adrian refused to leave the room after he heard Marcus leave. He blamed Theo for the way he was feeling for even letting the older man into his room in the first place. He had started to feel better with Marcus being there but he didn't want to be thrown aside again when Harry came running.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to let everyone know that chapters 11 to all the newer ones will be edited later on. I am typing with a torn tendon in my left wrist so I have probably made a couple mistakes, so please bare with that and I will go back and fix what ever mistakes I have made in the next couple days. I just wanted to type these up and get them out.  
**

**Chapter 14:**

"Adrian…Adrian." Adrian lifted his head off his chest and moved. He had fallen asleep against his door and could hear Theo whispering for him on the other side.

"Yeah." He chocked out as he stood and opened the door for his friend.

"I just finished talking with Marcus. I really believe he wants to give this a shot." Adrian laughed.

"No he is feeling guilty about me dying. He doesn't want to have that on him. I understand, I feel the pain everyday because of what I did to Blaise. He loves Harry and needs to go back to him before he breaks me even more." Adrian stated.

"He didn't tell you? Harry left already." Theo said making Adrian look at him.

"Why didn't Marcus go with him? I don't understand." Adrian asked.

"He didn't know everything. Harry kept some of the things about you from him. Draco told him lies on."

"What did he say?" Adrian cut him off feeling his blood boiling.

"He said that you could always transfer your mate if the original one or ones rejected you. Said that it would only affect you for a short time until you found someone else to be your mate." Theo informed him.

"My god he will do anything to get me won't he. I almost fell right into it too. I was willing to go to him after everything, how stupid am I." Adrian flopped down onto his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"You were just trying to live the rest of your life somewhat happy Adrian. Marcus had no idea. Harry has been hurt so much in the past by Ron that he didn't want to loose Marcus, but he pushed him away by lying anyway. Marcus hates liars you know this. Marcus was angry at first because he thought you were trying to pull Harry away from him, not be with them together." Theo sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arm around him.

"I think you need to talk to Marcus and the two of you need to find Harry and figure things out. Marcus loves Harry and it is hurting him to be away from him but he also feels something for you. He said that if he had known you wanted them both he would have said something to Harry before hand."

"I wish Harry would have opened himself up. This all could have went on smoothly and we could all be happy. Instead he had to be heartless and selfish in this matter. Can you get Marcus back here please?" Adrian asked and saw Theo smile.

"He is only outside, I'm surprised you couldn't feel him." Theo laughed.

"I hurt too much to feel that far." Theo stood up after that and shortly after Marcus came back into his room. He loved the smell coming from his mate and had to hold himself back from jumping him.

Marcus sat down next to him and Adrian saw him slowly place a hand onto his leg. The hand squeezed the spot it held and Adrian closed his eyes, loving the feeling of that touch. No one had touched him gently like that other than Theo and Hermione since he was with Justin. He didn't want it to end so he placed his hand over top of Marcus' and squeezed.

"I'm sorry I snapped before." Adrian finally broke the silence

"I understand. I was lied to and I just want to be here with you right now." Marcus said turning slightly to face Adrian.

"I want that too, but I want us to speak to Harry. He needs to know that he hurt me and he hurt you by lying. I want him to be with me, but if he can't I don't want you to be with me and regret it later." Adrian looked into Marcus' eyes when he said this.

Marcus pulled Adrian into a kiss. The moment their lips locked Adrian couldn't help but let his hands roam over Marcus' body. He loved the feel of the other man under his touch and he slowly pulled Marcus down on top of him on the bed. The weight of the other man on him set his body on fire. His fangs descended and when Marcus moved down to kiss his neck he latched onto his.

His fangs sunk in gently and the blood flowed into his body, making all his aches and pains go away. He heard Marcus moan and the sound made his cock shoot up. He felt Marcus hand travel down to his now hard cock and begin to rub him outside of his pants. He couldn't help but buck his hips up into the hand and feel Marcus' own reaction digging into his hip.

He pulled his fangs out and kissed Marcus on the lips, letting him see how he tasted on his lips. Adrian pulled back slowly to look into Marcus eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

"We have to stop." Adrian said, knowing he didn't have any type of protection and Marcus didn't know everything about him yet.

"Why. This feels so right Adrian." Marcus leaned down to kiss him again as his hand started to make it's way under the pants.

"No, please. We still need to talk about some things and we need to talk to Harry." Marcus pulled back slowly and nodded his head.

"Alright, I understand." Adrian saw Marcus' face turn cold again and he quickly stopped him from getting up.

"No, I don't think you do. There is some thing you need to know before we go any further. I want you Marcus, this has nothing to do with that. I just don't want to have to repeat myself if Harry does decide that he wants to be with me." He saw understanding come across Marcus' face before he kissed him again.

"Alright. Let's go find Harry." Marcus stood up and grabbed Adrian's hand to drag him along out of the building.

It took them several hours to find Harry. Marcus knew about where Harry was going but they needed to find the house. When they finally did find it Adrian was very apprehensive about going in and talking to the other man. What they didn't expect was who opened the door when they knocked.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Roxy89: Glad you liked the last chapter hope you like the next.**

**Chapter 15:**

Adrian felt his mouth drop and Marcus grip his hand tightly. He squeezed back trying to calm the older man down. His eyes moved from Marcus back to the person standing in the door way and he couldn't help but hold himself back from trying to hit the smirk off his face.

"Hello Adrian, Marcus. I see you finally got your fangs in one of your mates."

"Draco what are you doing here?" Marcus grinding out through his teeth.

"Well I live here. What, Harry didn't tell you this was where you would have moved to." Draco asked.

Adrian had to hold Marcus back before he could get to Draco. Harry finally came out from behind the blonde and pushed him back into the house, what made Adrian loose his control was when Draco grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't you fucking touch him." Adrian felt his eyes change and his fangs come out. Marcus grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back, glaring at Harry and Draco.

"You wanted to move on Marcus, so I did to." Harry stated.

"To Draco. That fast. What did he say to you to make you do that?" Marcus snapped out.

"Nothing. I have a mind of my own and I knew after out talk yesterday that you would go right to Adrian. Have fun with him." Harry said to Adrian before walking back into the house with Draco wrapped around him.

"What just happened?" Adrian asked with a far off voice as the door closed.

"I don't know. That wasn't Harry. He would never go to Draco willingly. Something happened." Marcus said walking up to the door and banging on it. When Harry came back to the door Marcus quickly grabbed him and placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder before apperating them all away.

When they landed Adrian looked around and found that they were inside of someone's house. As he walked around the room they were in he looked at the pictures and he saw many of Marcus and Harry, happily together. He started to feel bad that he had come between these two loving people.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you Love?" He heard Marcus ask as he stood in front of Harry.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why did you bring me back here?" Harry asked as he tried to back away to the door.

"This is our home. This is where you belong Love, with me, us." Marcus said as he turned to look at Adrian.

"I want nothing to do with him. That pushed us apart, took you away from me, why would I want to be with him?" Harry spat out hurting Adrian more than he knew with his words.

"Something is wrong. You would never act like this. I think Draco got to you long before now. I honestly think that you would have given Adrian a chance, I saw the way you looked at him when he started working for you." Adrian's ears perked up at this and he walked over to them.

"He was alone with Draco in the shop once. The day Draco told him what I was." Adrian stated.

"We need to get him tested, see what is wrong with him." Marcus stated as he tried to pull Harry along with him.

"I'm not going any where." Harry pulled away from him.

"I'll be right back." Adrian stated "Keep him here alright." Adrian moved closer to kiss Marcus but thought better of it at the last minute and apperated away.

"Hermione….Hermione." Adrian shouted when he got back to his friends house and found her sitting in the kitchen looking slightly agitated.

"What have you done to Harry?" Hermione asked the moment she saw him.

"Nothing. We took him away from Draco. Something is wrong with him and he won't let us take him to be tested. Can you please come and run some tests on him." Adrian asked and saw concern cross her face.

"Of course" Hermione let Adrian take her to the apperation point and bring her to Marcus' house.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked upon entering and only seeing Marcus.

"I locked him in our room. He tried to attack me. This is not Harry." Marcus grunted out holding his hand, which Adrian saw was bleeding.

"Let me take a look at that." Hermione stated moving closer to him.

"No. Find out what's wrong with him first." Marcus glared at her as she nodded in understanding.

About an hour later Hermione returned from the room looking worn out and upset. She shook her head and sat down across from the two of them and proceeded to tell them what was wrong with Harry.

"First he has been dosed with a small amount of love potion, which I found out is why he is with Draco. He was cursed with an aggression spell and a repulsion spell both geared towards Adrian and you Marcus. I took both the curses off of him, they were low grade and very hard to trace. The love potion should be worn off by morning, it looks like it was something that was slipped to him everyday." Hermione finished.

Marcus stood up and stormed out of the house and Adrian looked worriedly after him.

"Shouldn't you go after him." Hermione asked.

"No. He is going after Draco. There is nothing I can do about it, if I go after him I will kill him. Marcus will only hurt him." Adrian gritted out.

"Do you want me to stay here to help with Harry?" She asked.

"No. It will be alright. Please tell Theo that I will talk to him tomorrow." He smiled at her as she walked out the door.

Adrian sat in the chair in the living room trying to think of everything he wanted to say to Harry and what else he had to tell them about himself. He only hoped that Harry really would give him a chance and what ever Draco did to him didn't impact him too badly. He heard the bedroom door open up and he looked up to catch Harry's eyes with his own.

"Adrian. Can we talk please?" Harry asked and Adrian could only nod.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This chapter includes graphic sexual content. If you do not like Slash(boy/boy/boy) then please do not read. If you do read please do not complain since I told you before hand. Thank you.  
**

**Chapter 16:**

Marcus didn't even take the time to knock, he just threw the front door of Draco's house open with a spell and made his way into the home. He found Draco sitting on his couch, head in hands and shoulders shaking. Marcus didn't register why Draco looked like that and continued to pick him up so they were eye to eye. Marcus faltered for only a moment, seeing tears streaming down Draco's face.

"What the hell are you crying about. You're the one who ruined other peoples lives Draco." Marcus spat into Draco's face seeing the other man flinch.

"I know." Draco stated dropping his head to look away from Marcus' furious stare.

"How could you do such a thing. I thought you didn't want to become your father. You did an excellent job at proving to everyone you are just like that man." Marcus dropped Draco so he slumped to the floor.

"I fell in love with you and wanted you back." Draco's reply was.

"After everything you did, everything I found out about Adrian, you think I would've wanted you back?" Marcus said stepping away.

"No, but I needed to try at least." Draco moved from his knees to sit on his ass and lean against the couch, still avoiding eye contact with Marcus.

"So your big plan was to poison Harry to try and get me back?" Marcus asked.

"You and Adrian. I've always loved Adrian, since we were kids, but he never saw me. He picked Justin over me, now you and Harry. I just."

"You just used me to get to Adrian, I knew that." Marcus spat out.

"NO. Yes at first but I fell in love with you in the time we shared Marcus. Then you come and tell me you loved Harry, of course I would lie to you and say I never did, that I used you. I just lost you what was I supposed to do?" Draco pleaded finally looking up into Marcus' eyes.

"You were not supposed to try and get Adrian to sleep with you by ruining his life. You were not supposed to curse and poison Harry to love you. You'll find someone Draco, just not us." Marcus replied trying not to sound to cold.

"Who in the hell will want to be with me. You were the first person that even gave me a chance since school. No one will even look at me because of everything I was forced to do as a damn child Marcus and you know that." Draco yelled frustration lacing his words.

"There is someone. You have to get the hell out of your office and find them." Marcus moved closer and knelt down in front of the other man.

"No I will die alone. I have only given my heart willingly to two people and both of them don't want me. I understand why you guys don't, I was a fucking idiot and hurt all of you. Just leave, I'll never bother you again." Draco stood from the floor, wiping his eyes of the tears that spilled out and walked away.

"Adrian can we talk?" Harry asked while Adrian could only nod, staring at the other man as he watched the change take place.

Adrian moved closer to Harry and sat next to him on the bed and waited for the other man to speak. He was the one who asked to talk after all and Adrian was afraid of what would come out of his own mouth if he were to open it right now. He watched as Harry's mouth opened and closed several times, as he tried to think of the words to say. Adrian placed a hand on Harry's knee, trying to reassure him that it would be alright.

"I am so sorry." Harry began and Adrian squeezed his leg. "I never wanted to treat you the way I have been. I wanted so badly to tell you that I was happy that I was your mate. Marcus and I even talked about all of us being together, but then something inside of me changed after I woke up that next morning. Then you bit Marcus and then me and that hatred within me grew. I wanted Marcus to myself after that but he got angry when I lied to him. Then when he left I was pulled towards Draco. Now I know why and I hope you will forgive me." Harry ended his rant to Adrian staring him in the eyes and smiling.

"I forgave you the moment I found out what really was going on Harry. I was afraid you would hate me for having bitten you guys. I'm glad you are not. I want nothing more than to have you and Marcus by my side." Adrian rested a hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close, rubbing their noses together and breathing in each others breath.

Adrian closed the gap and sighed in relief when Harry willingly kissed him in return. He couldn't have been happier, having his alpha mate wanting him like this, loving him. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open up. Marcus stood staring at them for a couple of moments before making his way over to the bed. Adrian jumped when he felt a hand rest on the small of his back and turned to a smiling Marcus.

"Started without me have you? That's not fair." He smirked before leaning down and capturing Adrian's lips with his own.

Adrian felt himself being pushed down onto the bed and two bodies crawl on either side of him. His body was humming with anticipation as the two men he wanted more than anything started to roam their hands over his body. He felt each article of clothing being removed and felt his own hand come up to remove the other men's shirts.

Seeing their beautiful flesh in front of his eyes made his eyes turn and his fangs descend. He wanted nothing more than to sink them into their necks and taste how sweet they really were. He didn't want to do this with out their permission however, knowing how it turned out the last time. He decided to wait for them to say something and roamed his hands down each of their bodies, encircling his hand around each of their cocks, making both men moan as they were kissing his neck.

Harry was the first to move, pushing Marcus aside and laying atop of Adrian. The lust in his eyes drove Adrian insane as he cupped his hands around Harry's firm ass. Harry ground his cock into Adrian's making him buck his hips up to meet the others. Marcus moved around to the back of Harry and whispered into the Alpha's ear.

Adrian saw Harry smirk as his hands went firmly around his back, flipping them over so Adrian was now on top. Marcus quickly inserted two lubed up fingers into Adrian's waiting hole and plunged them deep enough on the first stroke to hit his prostate.

"Oh Marcus, isn't he gorgeous. Moaning and moving around for us?" Harry said, lust laced in every word.

"Yes Love he is. Just the way we want him." Marcus replied as he pulled his fingers out and guided Harry's cock to it's destination.

Adrian moaned louder and threw his head back as Harry entered him. He dug his nails into Harry's chest and snapped his head back to look at him as the smell of blood reached his nose. He licked his lips and looked into Harry's eyes, seeing him nod, he took no time to lean forward and sink his fangs into Harry's chest.

Harry moved underneath Adrian as his blood was being drained into Adrian. Marcus swiftly wrapped his arms around Adrian's back as he was preoccupied and placed his cock at his entrance also. He slowly pushed passed the barrier along side Harry's cock, and relished in the feeling of being enveloped with in his mate.

Once Adrian was done drinking from Harry he leaned back, loving the feel of being so full. Both of the boys were speeding up and hitting his prostate with every inward thrust. He couldn't take much more, he felt the building of pressure in his stomach and knew he needed to bit Marcus quickly.

Leaning his head back even more he pulled Marcus' head forward and sank his fangs into his neck. Marcus groaned out as he spilled his seed within his mate, feeling Harry explode right alongside him. Moments later Adrian spurted over Harry's stomach and all but collapsed on top of his Alpha.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well this is the end of the story. I appreciate all the reviews and hope everyone has liked this story.**

**Ideas? If anyone has any ideas for me to write please let me know. Write me a PM and I will write back. I do only write Slash stories now for both Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. Leave Pairing Ideas, Prompts, story lines you would like to see, anything and I will see what I can come up with. Always love being thrown a challenge, I love rare pairings and seeing what my muse can come up with those as well. **

**Please Enjoy this little chapter to wrap this up. **

**Chapter 17:**

Theo found himself packing up his little apartment a week after the bonding with his mates. He looked around the dingy place for a moment before throwing the last of his things in the final box. He was supposed to wait here for his mates to come help him, but he needed to go speak with someone. He needed to make sure this person was going to be alright in his life and he also didn't want to lose his friendship in the end either.

After leaving a note on his door he went to the apperation point and quickly left for his destination. Looking up at the tall building one more time before walking in made his stomach clench. He hoped he didn't interrupt his friend but that didn't really matter right now.

His hand was positioned on to knock on the door when he heard laughing coming from the other side. This made him falter in his movements because he could have sworn it was his friend. He tilted his head at the thought as a smile plastered upon his face and he continued to knock.

"Come in." He heard laughed threw the door and opened it. Surprise crossing his face as he saw the people in front of him, wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Oh hello Adrian." Draco smirked at him as he leaned around the body in front of him.

"Hello Draco, Cormac?" Adrian said with question in his voice.

"Sorry about this Cormac. Adrian you remember Cormac right?" Adrian could only feel himself nod at the question.

"Well He stopped by the other day and we got to talking, figuring out we had…..Things in common." Draco smiled as he moved around the other blonde.

"Well that's good I suppose. I was worried about you."

"Really now? I'm glad to hear that."

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone, to get more acquainted." Adrian started to move closer to the door, getting the feeling that Draco wanted nothing more than to be alone Cormac.

"I hope everything is great with Harry and Marcus. I do thank you for leaving me to Cormac now." Draco laughed as Cormac whispered something in his ear and Adrian couldn't help but smile.

On his way back to his apartment he couldn't help but feel happy for his friend, glad that he finally found someone for him and he wouldn't have to worry any longer. When he got back to his place he was immediately attacked by his mates.

"Where have you been?" Marcus asked nuzzling into his neck.

"Why do you smell of Malfoy?" Harry asked as he nipped near his ear.

"I had to see if he was alright. Guilt I suppose." He told them as he laughed at their possessiveness.

"And?" Marcus ground out.

"He has a mate, Cormac. They looked really gorgeous together too." He smirked as he felt himself be pushed against the wall.

"As long as he isn't going after you once again I don't care who he has." Harry stated as he kissed him.

"Let's get back to our flat loves. Leave this place behind." Marcus said as he grabbed a couple of boxes while moving away.

Adrian took one last look at the apartment, finally glad to put this part of his life behind him. From now on he had his mates and his life looked to be going to the better and he knew it would stay that way.


End file.
